Yoghurt: Creating Desire
by blackrose538
Summary: The story about a very tempting dessert creating desire between two people in love. Who says Yoghurt is just a boring kind of dessert you eat when you're alone? My first M rated Smexy story!


_Okay... so here I am again... this time with something totally new: my **FIRST M-Rated **SMacked fanfic ever! Um... as you know this is something totally new for me and not exactly the kind of a story I use to write but... well, I just wanted to try something new. _

_This idea just popped into my mind while I was eating some desert and I couldn't get it out of my mind and just had to write it. Since this is the first time I ever did a story like that... maybe you can imagine that I am quite nervous about it... But well... you just need to give new things a try, right? So this is what I am doing now. _

_I hope you'll like my first SMexy story! Please be kind, okay? You're not allowed to flame, but you ARE allowed to criticize._

* * *

**_Dedicated to Andorian Ice Princess-AIP _**

**_This story is for you, my friend! You (and your M-rated stories) inspired and encouraged me to do something like this! I hope you'll like it! My way to give something back to you, for all the great stories you're sharing with us and for your kind reviews and help! _**

**_THANK YOU!_**

**

* * *

**

**Yoghurt – Creat****ing Desire**

Stella had enjoyed her day off. She had started her day with those things she needed to do. Things like doing the laundry, cleaning the apartment, putting new sheets onto the bed. The day had been quiet so far, since she was all alone at home today. Mac had called once when he went to get some lunch, making sure she was doing fine. After all the housework she had done, Stella had enjoyed the sun, sitting on the small balcony and letting the sun warm her skin. It was afternoon already and Stella was now sitting on the couch in the living room, the TV turned on but the volume very low, so the apartment was actually quiet. Stella had a dessert spoon and a cup with dessert in her hands. It was yoghurt with fruit mash on it. The fruit mash was with raspberry and lime.

Stella really enjoyed her dessert. She dipped the spoon into the creamy yoghurt with the fruit mash on top and filled the spoon with a small amount of the tasty dessert. She moved the spoon to her lips and then licked the dessert from the bottom site of her spoon, closing her eyes in delight. Then she put the spoon into her mouth, closed it and then pulled the spoon out again. A small moan of delight was filling the room. She did that with her whole dessert. By now it was nearly gone.

She was so concentrated on devouring her dessert that she didn't notice the apartment door being opened and then closed again. She also didn't hear the man with dark hair dressed in black dress pants and a dark red dress shirt saying he was home. The man his coat onto the coat rack and put off his shoes. On his black socks he quietly walked to the end of the open corridor and then stopped and leaned against the edge of the wall, his blue eyes watching her intently. Just as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth to dip it into the dessert again she nearly jumped as she heard a familiar voice coming from her right.

"You're quite tempting, you know that?" a man with bright blue eyes, dark hair and well build body said. He was wearing black dress pants, black socks and a dark red dress shirt.

"Mac!" Stella exclaimed with a scolding look on her face. "Never scare me like that again."

"Actually… I thought you would have heart me. I was loud enough…. Even said I was home." Mac said walking over to Stella and sat down next to her.

"Sorry… didn't hear ya." She said apologetic and greeted Mac with a loving kiss. As they pull away he licked his lips and then smiled at her.

"Mmmm… you taste like… yoghurt with fruit"

"I taste like my dessert." She said and ate a small amount of her dessert the same way she did before and then turned to Mac with playful smile.

"Still… you're very tempting."

"I know." She said and continued her dessert.

"Didn't know dessert could distract you like that. I wouldn't want to buy it."

"Why not?" Stella asked innocently.

"I would fear it would seduce my wife."

"Aaawww… want to taste?"

"Would love to…" he said and a naughty idea popped into Stella's mind. She smiled playfully and put a small amount of her tempting dessert onto her spoon then into her mouth, letting some of the fruit mash remain on her lips.

"Get it."

Mac leaned in and first kissed her lips before his tongue lovingly forced its way through her teeth and fought a passionate battle with hers, tasting more of her dessert. His core instantly warmed and the heat between them started to grow, awaking his desire for her. His body already started to get hard in all the right places. Stella moaned in delight, as their tongues dance around each other, Macs hand lovingly teasing the skin around the waistband of her sweatpants. Smiling and a bit out of breath they slightly pull away.

"Mmm… sweet Stella." was Mac's comment.

Stella put the rest of her yoghurt onto the spoon, put the cup on the small coffee table in front of them and then fed Mac with the dessert, before she put the spoon onto the table and then slowly started to devour his lips. Again their tongues fight a small battle about the dessert. Her core warmed more, the heat between them growing like her desire for him. Hungrily she devoured his mouth, moaning with delight as his hands continue their way up her back and sides. Her fingers started to unbutton his dress shirt. She pulled his shirt out of his dress pants and fully unbuttons it before she shortly stopped, letting him pull her shirt off unrevealing her black and red bra. His lips moved to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Stella moved her hands from his stomach up to his shoulders and then down his strong arms, freeing him of his shirt, before she started to free him of his undershirt. Mac's fingers started to work on the closing of her bra and after he successfully opened it he moved his hands up her back to her shoulders and then down her arms, pulling off the stripes of her bra and then carefully freed her of the beautiful piece of lingerie. His hands started teasing her perfect breasts, before he softly pushed her back onto her back and then started to leave a trail of kisses starting at her neck and then moving lower down to her breasts, his tongue lovingly teasing her nibbles, before he moved lower down to her belly button and then up again, his fingertips teasing her soft olive skin. He took delight in Stella's soft moans of delight and slowly kissed his way back to her lips, her fingers now teasing the skin around the waistband of his pants, before she undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and then started working on the zipper of his pants. She pushed his pants down his legs till he was able to free himself of it and then being able to start his mission of removing her pants. While her fingers teased his skin and moved lower to his groin and already hardened member he granted her with the same moans of delight he enjoyed only moments before. Stella gently pushed Mac onto his back before she slowing freed him of his boxers, his erection pressing against the black fabric. She enjoyed the fact that she is on top and she let him suffer a bit, before she allowed him to do the same with her.

"Mac…" she moaned.

"Stella… I need you…" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath adding more heat to her already hot body, letting her desire grow once more.

"Make love to me…" she lightly begged as he pulled her on top of him.

"Make love to me, Stella" he begged as she moved into position and allowed him penetration into her soft sheath, before she once again is in charge of the sexual union they just created.

"Maaacccc…" she moaned with delight as he moved up into her.

He enjoyed watching her move on top of him as he did his best to sexually satisfy both of them.

"Feels… soooo good…" he moans back.

Slowly Stella bent down and silenced him with a loving and passionate kiss.

"You feel… soo good…" she exclaimed.

They continued their loving union, Mac enjoying to watch his wife's body moving on top of his, her eyes closed in delight, soft moans escaping her lips.

"Macc… not… !" Stella gently begged as their rhythm increased, climax near. "Mac… NOW!"

"Stella..!" he called her name as he thrust into her one last time, before she comes to rest on his sweaty chest and their living room is finally still again. Only the quiet voice of a news speaker on TV is barely audible. Their hearts racing together as one, Stella's sweaty skin rested on his. He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and held her captive against him, while they just enjoyed the moment of locked eyes, showing their love and passion through her eyes while their hot bodies start to cool down.

"Mmm… love that way of calling it a day…" he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bet you did."

"I think I have to keep that in my mind… dessert's making you hot…"

Stella shook her head. "My husband's making me hot. Yoghurt made him hot." She corrected and before he can say another word she closed his mouth with a loving kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Taylor." He said.

"I love you, too, Mr. Taylor." She smiled before she leaned in and kissed him again.

_**The End**_

* * *

_Okay... how did you like it? PLEASE let me know! I might start a little series and write a few more M rated stories like this IF you liked it! This depends on you! Just leave a small note before you leave, okay?_

**_blackrose538_**

**_PS: _**_HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!_

**_A/N: _**_"Don't You Dare" will update on Monday!_


End file.
